The CP3-Port-Toas
CP3-Port-Toases are cool. ''You wanna hear something funny? You're dead. -Portable Toaster to a deceased Scout. The CP3-Port-Toas (movere panem coqure-Rough Latin Translation) is a sniper-like owl that has abilities of a toaster. These beings look like they are natural, but in fact, they are artificial robots with part owlish organic matter. Once a common species, the CP3s are attempting to regrow their numbers after a mass hunting. The chief of the Port-Toases goes by the name of Portable Toaster. We have asked him about his species, and this is what he has told us. The CP3-Port-Toas is an artificial sniper-owl that "eats" bread and produces toast. They cannot fly, but what they lack in flight, they make up in strength. They are not known to hunt down human flesh, but they will retaliate if attacked. Some CP3s have joined human groups. It seems that the CP3-Port-Toas reproduces by some sort of building. They can either get an ordinary toaster and give it life, they usually do that, or they will abduct a human to perform "surgery" on. The CP3 will only convert humans if A) they are nearly dead and that's the only thing they can do to help or B) the said human has done very very destructive things to toasters for a long time. The latter option is used to humiliate or torture humans in case of such events. Very recently, however, it has been discovered that the CP3 can actually give birth, so coitus between two Port-Toases may not be uncommon. The Standard CP3-Port-ToasCategory:Sniper TF2-nimals These creatures are generally peaceful beings, but will attack if provoked. The Port-Toases can be in RED or BLU. These toaster like creatures wear an Anger hat (painted depending on their personality) and some times the Professer's Speks. If threatened, they will attack with either a huntsman, a sniper or jarate. They cannot take water well, and will self destruct when contact. These beings feed off bread and produce toast, like a normal toaster. They respect the Airforce Family and it is rumored that the chief, Portable Toaster is one of them. However, they still will attack if provoked, just like if the Airforce member was a normal human. They do have a good understanding of english, and will communicate with humans. As the numbers grow, the CP3s advance in their skills. The Advanced CP3-Port-Toas ''I see you, ya wanker. -An Advanced CP3-Port-Toas to a far away Fyroman. A massive upgrade to the standard CP3-Port-Toas, the advanced Port-Toas is more sophisticated than their counterparts. They can be distinguished by their Extra Layer that the normal ones do not have. When Portable Toaster, the chief, isn't around, these are in charge of the others, even though they don't really have a true leader without Portable Toaster. The advanced Port-Toas is slightly more better with defence and will not hesitate to attack if threatened. These owls can't take water well, but makes more toast than the standard Port-Toas. This is a rare creature, so attacking is prohibited. The Toowoomba CP3-Port-Toas The Toowoomba CP3-Port-Toas, of course, wears the Toowoomba Tunic. They are very daring and adventurous, sometimes doing things most CP3s wouldn't even dare to do. The Toowoomba CP3 is slightly more common than advanced CP3s, and if there is a threat, they will stylishly take it out. They like to be the centre of attention, and absolutely hate having someone else being on top. Its not rare that you will see two of these having duels, and it is completely natural. However, if you are in a great position, then they may attempt to attack you. CP11s are an exception, as Toowoomba CP3s aren't that power crazy. They have competitions to see who can make the most awesome toast, and they do this regularly and frequently. The TrainSawLaser CP3-Port-Toas Unlike the other CP3s, the TrainSawLaser CP3 is highly aggressive and will attack anything that is the opposite colour to it. They will attack anything and everything that happens to be not the colour that the TrainSawLaser CP3 is itself, but will spare anything that is the same colour, even Fyromen. These creatures wear Desert Marauders, and can be any subspecies. It is advised to not agitate this creature as it will wreck you violently, and your insides will be your outsides, and your brain will be in China somewhere. Fortunately, the TrainSawLaser CP3 is only found in TrainSawLaser. It has been stated that these types of CP3 will worship the Train God. The Winter CP3-Port-Toas These CP3-Port-Toases are EXTREMELY RARE, and it was thought to not exist until now. It has a Cold Killer instead of the Anger, and can be any of the sub-species listed, apart from the CP11. It's origins are unknown, but this creature is sort of a Big-foot in terms. Stories from mercs that have been trapped in the snow tell that the winter CP3 is very helpful, and is actually civilised. These stories may or may not be true, but what is certain is that finding one of these creatures is considered good luck. The Aquatic CP3-Port-Toas Unlike the other CP3 races, this animal improves upon contact with water. Upon contact, their senses improve greatly and their toast becomes waterproof. If threatened, they will shoot the attacker down. This creature is rare, more rarer than the normal ones. These creatures wear a Criminal's Cloak along with the other items. These beings are quite shy when it comes into new creatures. However, they will hunt enemies down. These creatures use a Cleaners Carbine instead of jarate, as jarate obviously doesn't work under water. We need more info, so if you find any more attributes, please don't hesitate to add to this page. The Skiing CP3-Port-Toas The Skiing CP3 can be found in the snow, and they are very athletic. These CP3s like to ski, and their bodies are prepared as such. They are adept with the making of hot chocolate. Some will challenge passing humans, but will never wager unless it is an official tournament. There is a connection between the Winter CP3, and the Skiing CP3. These CP3s don't actually make toast, which is a very interesting fact. The Chrono-CP3-Port-Toas The Chrono-Port-Toas is a sub-race that is slightly more common than the standard CP3-Port-Toas. The Chrono-Port-Toas has a Chronomancer which distinguishes them from the others. They are toasters that are slightly more aggressive towards offenders and can use the Classic, the Normal Sniper or the Huntsman/Fortified Compound. If you anger one of these, it is advised to run as fighting one of these can result in permanent loss of life. They can take water better than the Standard CP3, but still will die in it. Some people dress up as these for parades, and they celebrate them. If you befriend one of these, then they will be loyal to you until they or you die. The Bird CP3-Port-Toas The Bird CP3-Port-Toas is a CP3 that has unnatural feathers on it's arms that are capable of flight. It has never been seen flying, but it can, making it different from the other CP3s. The Bird CP3-Port-Toas prefers lab conditions, and is willing to help contribute to science. This type of CP3 has a tendency to be verbally aggressive sometimes, and it usually gets killed because of this. Fortunately we have DNA so that these creatures never go extinct. People hunt these for its feathers. The Bird CP3 lays eggs as well as make toast, and the two go well together. Because of this, some people go out into the wild to find these CP3s and follow them so they can have breakfast. Portable says make your own breakfast, you lazy piece of FOR THE SAKE OF LITTLE KIDDIES THAT READ THE WIKI. The Desert CP3-Port-Toas As the name implies, the Desert CP3-Port-Toas lives in very hot, dry places. They usually are on their own, but sometimes go in groups. Their head has a pipe sort of appendage coming out of their mouth, that creates smoke. This appendage represents a pipe of some sort. Desert CP3s are more aggressive, and if they think that you are even the slightest threat, they will attack you. However, taming these creatures is slightly easier than taming other sub-species, maybe for the fact that the Desert CP3 prefers to be domesticated. They usually burn the toast they create, and we have reasons to believe that they are related to the Sniperdile, even though the Sniperdile is a last resort food source. The TeuFort CP3-Port-Toas Before the Toastericaonate, there was a Port-Toas species that was extremely advanced, nearly as advanced as the CP11, called the TeuFort CP3-Port-Toas. They were very, very friendly towards humans, and they loved everything, even Fyromen, and the feeling was mutual. Unfortunately, during the Toastericaonate (literally translates to 'toaster dying' in unknown language), they all perished. Its a wake up call to the other sub-species, they aren't invincible. They wore x-ray badges and a very strange looking hood, that currently doesn't exist in the game. ctf_2fort is now a memorial place to remember these beloved creatures. "They were good. Mate, if there was one thing that could have ended our war, it was these guys. But, they are gone now. Nothing we can do about it mates. Its a wakeup call to us all. If such an event happens again, we need to be ready. We need to be aware." ''-Portable Toaster on a speech regarding the TeuFort CP3-Port-Toas.'' The CP11-Port-Toas These beings are the evolved state of the CP3-Port-Toas and are extremely rare. This thing has no fear and it will follow through whatever it says. They wear the Dread Riding hood, and they are in every way more better and powerful than a CP3. They are waterproof, they make the best toast and they are no doubt very strong and powerful. There are few known instances of CP11s, including well known Portable Toaster. Sometimes the CP11-Port-Toas will give piggy-back rides to other humans and CP3s alike. A very interesting aspect is how they consume bread. CP3s have slots that they put bread in, but CP11s actually eat the bread, as if they were human. Humans and CP11s have been great friends despite cruelty instances dating as far as 1254. Chrono-Rex, the CP3 Diplomat Chrono-Rex is a Chrono CP3-Port-Toas who specialises in close range combat and is a very good diplomat. He can sometimes go berserk on his enemies, should they ever be unlucky to face him. He suffers from trying to make peace most of the time, although ironically when he goes into his special berserk mode he can only use his melee. In his berserk mode, he can become careless and this sometimes endangers the lives of his fellow CP3s. He has a rifle from another time and universe, dubbed the AWPer Hand, as well as Strange Jarate and the Shashasha. It was thought he had the blood of a Tue-Fort CP3, but blood tests have come back as negative. However, he has the same blood type as a Bird of Freedom. He is very similar to the Chrono CP3-Port-Toas, in terms of appearance. Chrono-Saur Chrono-Saur is Chrono-Rex's Bird of Freedom stage. What sets him apart from the other Bird of Freedom is that he has a BASE Jumper and an Equalizer. He is also said to be very aggressive in this stage. It is noted that, like the Meta-Toaster, Chrono-Saur is a Soldier class. Lab report ID #1542 Chrono-Rex biology report. Chrono-Rex is very different from any other CP3 because looking at the samples we have been able to collect his biology is more complex then regular CP3s. Using our samples of the blood we have collected we have found out that he has evolved from a unknown race of creatures. Chrono-rex is truly a mystery among the toaster race. We are still doing more research on this matter to further enhance our knowledge. Portable Toaster This CP11 goes by the name of Portable Toaster, he is the chief of the Port-Toases, and is respected greatly. He has no Professer Speks, but he does have a Australium Snow Scoper, plus a strange book like growth on his legs. Portable used to look like a normal CP11, but he has evolved. Pictures will be up soon.He is usually seen in RED. In addition to having the abilities of the standard CP3-Port-Toas and CP11s, he is immune to water, his toast-making ability is improved, and he will use a MK.II Botkiller sniper, or a huntsman. It has been stated that Portable Toaster is in fact, an Airforce family member. He used to be the only one of his sub-race, but we have found proof of more CP11s. If Portable dies, then a random CP3-Port-Toas will perform a resurrection spell that they have no idea how to use on other occasions. Portable Toaster attacks slightly better than his normal counter-parts, and is capable of human English. Approaching him is fine, just don't attempt to murder him or you may get kicked off the server. He doesn't take slavery very well, with a history of enslavement. He has a slight addiction to bread. Being an Airforce, he can rocket jump, albeit poorly since he is a sniper. However, he may transform into a soldier/trolldier, and that is when his skills improve. Another perk that separates him from the rest of the CP11 species is his rage state. Portable, when in extreme danger or anger, will start levitating and somehow summons sound waves to play 'Propane Nightmares'. From that point on, Portable will start bending the physical realm into the mental realm, creating anything Portable wishes to strike upon his unlucky victims. How Portable does this is unknown, and his realm-bending powers have confused scientists all around the globe. Portable has almost no control over when he switches into his rage state, but he is even more conscious over himself than normal. Portable has been noted to prefer plasma-like objects as weapons, sort of like the Toaster Launcher projectiles. If Portable kills someone, he absorbs the power of the victim. When Portable feels the danger is gone, or he calms down, his rage state ends with a sudden ending of song. Portable likes to think of 'Propane Nightmares' as his theme song. If you see him, do not attempt to hunt him as he is ENDANGERED! We are trying to clone him, but we need more research. 453654portable35246575466782342554379system8430643956840273485743986754872467261864892375matienence The Meta-Port-Toas The Meta-Port-Toas isn't a sniper, but instead, is a trolldier. This is Portable's Airforce state. He wears an orange Whirly Warrior, a Senpo something (I can't remember what its called) and Jupiter Jumpers. He sometimes uses this to duel with the Airforce, although this is purely for fun and training. How Portable does this is a mystery even to him, but it probably originates from his Airforce blood. If you anger this creature, you may receive a shovel to the head. Seeing this is a rare event, as Portable prefers his sniper form. Portable's attitude changes when the transformation occurs, as he is aggressive to trolldiers. The BLU Portable Toaster ''Holy dooly! -Portable Toaster upon realising his BLU counterpart. There is a rare and odd chance that you may see a BLU version of Portable Toaster, and it may or may not be him. A sub-race of Portable Toaster exists where he appears blue, and there is ONE known of this sub-race. His name is Tortable Poaster, and he is Portable's long lost brother. Sometimes, there is a temporary hate between the two, as of all human brothers, but other than that, they get along pretty well. Tortable has the same attributes as Portable, minus the addiction to bread and tortured past. The Maximos panis Calidioribus The rumour of this CP3's existence is still a rumour, but evidence is coming to life that maybe this does exist. This CP3 is very different from the others, as it doesn't eat bread, but human flesh. In fact, anything that is a living organism, it will devour. The legend goes that it has an undying hunger, and it will eat anything and everything that has a pulse. It is quite retarded though, but it makes up for its brawn and power. Some say it is a mutated version of the TrainSawLaser CP3 that hates everything, while others think it is not a CP3, but something from hell. Whatever it is, if you ever find yourself in a situation where you are confronted by this beast, run. If you cannot run, try to outsmart it. We have simulated tests, and the chances of survival are 1/7. Powers and Weaknesses. Powers *Toast-making. *Sniping. *Radar scan. *Advanced melee attacking. *Diplomacy. *English. *Jarate throwing. Weakness *Water. *Fyroman hate. *Can't tolerate slavery (Portable only) *Addiction to bread. (Portable only) *Death of other CP3s (morale decrease) Hunting It is highly advised not hunting the CP3-Port-Toas, because we will kick your ass. Sorry, Researcher Gerald took over. Anyway, hunting the CP3 is very strict, as you can only kill one if it deserves it.(no being a toaster is not an excuse) CP11s are not targets for hunting. If you hunt a CP11, the maximum penalty is life in prison. How to become. A normal CP3-Port-Toas - The Anger Hat (any paint) The Professer Speks (optional) The Extra Layer (Advanced only) The Chronomancer (Chrono only) The Criminals Cloak (Aquatic only) CP11-Port Toas - The Dread Riding Hood, The Extra Layer, The professer speks -The Fancy Spellbook-(Portable only. Seriously, don't do this.) The Authority List in order The Authority List is the leadership roll of who is superior to who. This sort of resembles a pack dominance, sort of like the young to the alpha. (from lowest to highest authority) Exiled CP3s (the ones who went rouge) Young CP3s Regular CP3s Subspecies Advanced CP3s Chrono CP3s CP11s Portable Toaster (for some reasons he is the head CP11) The Rivalry between The CP3 and the Fyroman ''Ah piss. -A CP3-Port-Toas about to be defeated by a Fyroman. Since the dawn of time, the Fyromen and the CP3-Port-Toases have been fighting. It all started with a simple prank the Fyromen did that backfired, a pie to the face was off, blew up, and the CP3-Port-Toas took it the wrong way. CP3-Port-Toases will go out of their way to slay them, and the feeling is mutual. Portable fears that since their numbers are low, this might be extinction. Fortunately, there is a solution. If Portable ever finds the Holy Toaster Launcher(an even better version of the Toaster Launcher), he can use it to win the war. He will need help, so if you can, do attempt to aid him in this quest. The war can be won. How the CP3-Port-Toas dropped in numbers. Just as the Airforce suffered from Frok and Holty, research has shown that the same two men were involved in endangering the CP3-Port-Toas. Similar to the "Airacaust", Frok had declared the CP3s unintelligent "piss throwing bread warmers" and the mercs set out to hunt them. Portable had survived the onslaught barely, but he mourns for his brethren. It was a sunny day in ctf_2fort, and the Port-Toases were thriving. A van pulled up, and men got out, after that, things got messy. This was the day Portable had started his annual march, and he was present. Upon hiding in a barrel, he noticed someone approaching him. The man was not here to end his life, but to help. His name was Peanuts, and he handed a strange Cow Mangler. Portable started laying down fire on the mercs, and that's when he realised how special the rocket launcher was. Etched on it was "Toaster Launcher" and it fired many energy pellets at once. He made the mercs retreat, but it was a bit too late. The damage had been done, and many of his people were dead. An entire sub-species had been wiped out, and to this day, Portable swears revenge on Frok and Holty. Fortunately for Portable, he wasnt alone. His other family, the Airforce, had suffered greatly as well. To this day, Portable is hunting the two men with Airforce Grandpa, to honour his fallen comrades. With the war between the Fyromen, this isn't going to be easy. The event has been dubbed, "The Toastericaonate". All CP3s remember this day. Allies and enemies. Allies *The Airforce Species. Natural allies of these solly birds, and there is related blood between the two. *Spycrabs. Natural allies. *Some humans. Some humans are respected in the Port-Toas community. * Breadgineers. These engineers give the CP3-Port-Toast all the bread they need. * Other CP3-Port-Toases. They have a better bond than most tf2nimals have. * Lazygineers. Free beer nuff said. * The Winter Shogunate. The leader managed to befriend the toasters, and also the leader is an Airforce. * Pyrosharks. Portable met Scoots and Biolizard, and they seemed alright, although retarded Pyrosharks still attack. * Gunslinger Engies. Portable met Dusty on the hunt for the two men who killed most of the CP3s. * Demomissles. Demomissles, although wanting the extinction of the Airforce, really love toasters. Enemies *Sewer Medics. Although not really a primary source of food, CP3s have hated them because they are loud and too territorial. *Some humans. I'm talking about the ones who kill everything they see. *Sniperdiles. They are a secondary source to the CP3-Port-Toas. *The Scout Mite. These hunt the CP3s. *The Chameleon Spy. Portable Toaster being red, there is a natural hate between the two. *Fyromen. They hate each other with the most hate that could possibly exist in the universe. * Marcela. Not really a tf2nimal, but a major enemy to the Port-Toas community. Portable has 12 procedures in case Marcela attacks. The Toaster Launcher.v2.1 ''Now this, is a nice weapon. -Portable Toaster upon recieving the Toaster Launcher. If in '''extreme danger', Portable Toaster will acquire a rocket launcher that launches energy pellets and does extreme damage. Research is required to have a full understanding, but the launcher seems to be permanent on another server, a gift from Peanuts who is an admin on said server. It is Portable's most prized possesion, but it wont help win the war, which is why Portable is looking for the upgraded version of the Toaster Launcher, lost long ago in the biggest tornado ever to exist. Once Portable finds it, the Fyromen will either give up, or be slain. Hopefully it is not too late. The Beta Toaster Launcher Hello. I am the Beta Toaster Launcher. I am the prototype of the well known Toaster Launcher, but I was bugged. For whatever reason, if anyone attempts to write about me, they write it in first person, from my perspective. Portable found me in a desert, believing that I was the Holy Toaster Launcher. He was mildly dissapointed when he found out that I wasn't, but he was awed nonetheless. Extra: What happened in the Toastericaonate. It was a sunny day in ctf_2fort, and Portable Toaster was doing his annual march to help raise awareness for bread tumour cancer. *a truck pulls up* A CP3-Port-Toas: Hey guys, look, someone's here. Another CP3-Port-Toas: I thought people knew that 2fort was off limits today. *truck door opens and a medic and a heavy step out.* Heavy: Open fire. *Mercs jump out and start firing on the CP3s.* Portable notices this, and starts hiding in a nearby barrel. A CP3-Port-Toas: GOD PLEASE HELP! *The CP3-Port-Toas' head explodes in a mist of blood.* -around 5 minutes pass.- Portable has been praying to his gods. *a man approaches the barrel he is hiding in and opens it.* Portable Toaster: Please, dont kill me. ???: Don't worry, I am a peanut. *guy who thinks he is a peanut gives Portable a Cow Mangler and leaves.* Portable Toaster: Well, now or never. *Portable fires it, and it shoots 53 pellets at once, killing 6 mercs* Portable Toaster: Okay, what the ****. CP3-Port-Toas who is nearly dead: Please, go, make sure they all pay. *after another 5 minutes of Portable killing the mercs, they give up and leave.* Portable Toaster: YOU BIGHEAD WANKERS! An advanced CP3: Portable, we have sustained massive casualties. The attack was lead by two men, names Frok and Holty. Portable Toaster: Tend the wounded. I have some men to hunt. So then Portable got the Airforce and helped them find the same men who caused the Airicaust. Extra: Portable's Journal Entry 23 I have been on the hunt for 21 days now, and I can't seem to find much trace, apart from unreliable drunk people. This is getting tiring, and I want to go home now, but I can't. If I did, the Toastericaonate may repeat. I don't know how much of this any of us can take. Hang on. We just found truck trails. The same one that contained the mercs. We are onto something here! It looks like the truck was heading towards east. Hopefully this will be over soon. Extra: Portable's Journal Entry 25 Today is a good day. I found a huge stash of bread, tons of it. Cinnamon bread, regular bread, you name it, it was there. Some of it had tumours, but Sawbihk, I think that's how you spell it, cured it. I now have huge amounts of respect for him. It has been an hour since we found it, and we are all rejoicing in toasty glory. Hang on, who's that? Its been a few minutes since I wrote in the book, but we found an engineer who has no hand. His name is Dusty, and he is a Gunslinger Engineer. Apparently, our two friends Holty and Frok have nearly wiped out another species. They aren't that good at making animals extinct, I must say. He's got a new robot arm, and we are all happy to see him. He is the newest Airforce member. Some of my CP3 companions are trying to take all my bread for themselves. I'm gonna go sort them out. Extra: Memory of a CP3-Port-Toas This is the memory log of a CP3 who witnessed the kidnapping of Portable a while ago. Portable is fine, but is staying alert in case Marcela shows again. Start Log. User: Carl. Memory Begin Carl and another CP3 named Paul are at a train station, somewhere in Russia. Carl: Hey, Paul, is that Portable? Paul: Yeah, it is. Carl: Heh. He is meant to be rare, but I am seeing him a lot. Paul: Really? (A stranger comes up to Portable.) Carl: These trains I tell you, they keep killing people. Paul is eating bread. (Portable walks away from stranger) Carl: Hey, Paul, that person looks like she has a gun aiming at Portable. Paul: Oh shit. Dude, that isn't good. (Portable gets shot in the shoulder and the stranger walks over to him.) Stranger: Don't walk away from me, pet. (Portable gets hauled away by the stranger.) Carl: Holy mother of god! We need to stop her! (Stranger gets on a train and rides off.) Paul: I think its too late. Memory End. :Stranger later identified as Marcela. Portable was kidnapped by her, as a means of obtaining a "pet".: End Log. Some text we found in a CP3's journal. It's weird, there has to be more than just Portable. Why only 1 CP11, why not more? I did it! I found another CP11! It was weird though, he seemed to be completely unaware of his position. Instead of helping other CP3s and giving some orders, I found him sitting down, watching Pyragons and fishing. Anyways, instead of being a normal CP11, he has the designs of some sort of long lost sub-species of CP3. It's really strange, and it's just so... bizarre. A glitch in the system we found. Booting... Reboot complete. Starting up file 'cp3create' ... ... WARNING File corrupted... Deleting file 'cp3create'... File delete- ... ... ... ... ... Portable Toaster is getting old. Portable here. For those of you who are reading this, my time is nearly up. Being a CP11 myself, that leaves me prone to insanity. There is a slim chance of me living past my expiration date, but I reckon it aint gonna happen. Not unless someone fetches a life extender machine. Listen, to all you people out there, I thank you for the support. I wish for my gravestone to say the following lines. "FUCK YOU SMALLS!" This is not true. I had a insane attack yes, but only because I fell in a hole for about one week. The message shown was a bug that occurs once every 20 years to a random CP3/CP11. I am not dying. Although that IS a good grave choice. Portable is not dead. Yes, you heard us right. He's not dead. Turns out he fell into a hole in his house, and there's like a prison under his house. So he couldn't get out... but he's fine now. The CP3-Port-Toas Group. Portable has made a safe haven for all toasters. Anyone is welcome. http://steamcommunity.com/groups/CP3-Port-Toas Notes.Category:Neutral Portable Toaster is an Airforce. It has been seen that a Portable Toaster lookalike was dancing with him, and a screenshot has been taken. Talk is going around that sub-races similar to Portable exist, but more research is required. If there isn't any bread to eat, Port-Toases will eat Sniperdile meat. Chrono CP3s are mainly in charge of packs, although if a CP11 is present, then the CP11 is the head of the pack. CP11s, at the final days of their life, go insane. It has been observed that some tf2nimals are part-CP3, and most are close friends of Portable himself. The CP3-Port-Toas creation is linked to a time of struggle not documented, where people tried swapping their organs out with machine ones. A scientist involved in this made life forms made entirely of toasters. Reports of CP3s with two different subspecies type are on the rise, this is normal. All CP3s used to be on the hunt for Marcela, but the trail has gone cold, and they can't be bothered anymore. Unique CP3s are sprouting every day, and we can confirm hundreds of unknown toasters. Besides Portable Toaster and his twin, There are more CP3s that are easily be identified. Portable Toaster used to be a gibus. That quickly changed in around a week or two since he first arrived to TF2.